


Interrupted

by Snuggle_Buddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snuggle_Buddies/pseuds/Snuggle_Buddies
Summary: Akaashi is feeling sick, so Tsukki helps him feel better.





	

Working out with these idiots really sucked. The mix of Bokuto and Kuroo yelling together and Tsukishima making smart-ass remarks at the two dolts was giving Akaashi a head-ache. How the hell had Akaashi even gotten himself into this whole mess? Well, it had started with Bokuto dragging him along to hang out with Kuroo, who had suggested that they work out (which Akaashi may have needed anyway, he didn’t really work out much). Akaashi would have gone home, had Kuroo not suggested calling Tsukishima. But now, Akaashi wished he’d gone home when he had the chance. Besides the fact that they still had two miles left in this miserable run, his head was pounding like there were fucking knives in his head or some shit. The pain was starting to make Akaashi feel like he might throw up. Or pass out. Or both.   
He barely heard Bokuto make a concerned comment, “Akaashi, are you ok? You look really bad.”  
“Yeah, for once in his life, Bokuto has spoken a sentence that actually makes sense,” Tsukishima smirked condescendingly as everyone stopped running, “But really, Akaashi, do you feel ok?” Akaashi tried to form words in his mouth, but all that came out was his half-digested lunch.   
“Shit!” Kuroo exclaimed, and pulled Bokuto away from Akaashi, to prevent him from accidentally hurting the later, “Tsukki, do something!”   
Tsukishima let his inner-adult kick in, “Akaashi, come here and lay down on this bench.” Akaashi, too weak to protest and say he was fine, obeyed and slowly sat on the metal bench next to the sidewalk they’d been running on, finally laying down. “Tell me if you feel you might throw up again, and I’ll turn you on your side. I don’t want you choking on your own vomit. Ok, uh, what feels bad?”  
“My head is pounding, and my stomach hurts.” Akaashi mumbled, barely audible.  
“Are you cold, or hot?” Tsukishima inquired.  
“Both.” Akaashi whispered. He felt cold, but sweaty too.   
“Sounds like you have the flu, Akaashi.” Tsukishima sighed, “Kuroo, can you carry him?” Kuroo was possibly the strongest of them. It certainly wasn’t Tsukishima.  
“Sure, Tsukki.” Kuroo forced a smile, then gestured for Akaashi to sit up a bit so he could pick him up bridal-style. Akaashi felt horrible, like death was about to take him, as Kuroo carried him home with the other two concerned boys in tow. 

At some point, Akaashi must have fallen asleep in Kuroo’s arms, because he was in Tsukishima’s bed the next time he opened his eyes. He felt better, but definitely still sick. His head no longer pounded, but his stomach still hurt. There was a terrible taste in his mouth, barf probably. So he got out of the bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror before quickly looking away. He looked awful. He turned on the faucet, then splashed cold water on his face and drank some.   
Tsukishima must have heard the noise, because he cautiously opened the bathroom door and came in to stand behind Akaashi. He put his hand on Akaashi’s lower back, rubbing small circle’s in the his skin. “How do you feel?” He asked.   
“Mmm. A little better.” At least Akaashi could form words now. “Where are Kuroo and Bokuto? And what time is it?”  
“Oh, they went to pick up some food for me to cook for dinner, and its about 4:30.”   
“So… we’re alone in the house?” Akaashi was cautious with this fragile question.  
“Yeah, why?” Tsukishima smirked, starting to get where this conversation was going.  
“Because I know what might make me feel a bit better.” Akaashi gave a faint smile.  
“Ok, I’ll do anything for you, Babe.” Tsukishima teased Akaashi.   
“Go ahead then.” Akaashi waited for Tsukishima, who gladly complied. Tsukishima moved toward Akaashi greedily, licking his lips before brushing them against Akaashi’s. Tsukishima’s lips were soft and sweet; Akaashi liked the feeling of them interlocking with his own. The kept their lips together until Akaashi had to pull in another breath, and Tsukishima told the opportunity to push Akaashi up on to the bathroom counter. Akaashi submitted, eyes transfixed on Tsukishima’s beautiful form. Tsukishima pulled Akaashi’s legs apart, causing Akaashi to inhale sharply. He watched intently as Tsukishima pushed his soft lips back onto Akaashi’s. This time, Tsukishima ran his tongue along Akaashi’s lower lip, causing Akaashi to gasp. Tsukishima took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the pretty setter’s mouth. He swirled his tongue around in Akaashi’s mouth, taking in all he could until Akaashi was breath-less and panting. Tsukishima would not let Akaashi have a break. He pushed their lips together again, deepening the kiss even more. He bit and sucked on Akaashi’s lips and tongue until both of them were extremely turned on. Tsukishima then moved down to Akaashi’s jaw line, leaving a trail of soft kisses all the way from Akaashi’s chin to just under his ear. Akaashi’s breath was becoming uneven, turning Tsukishima on even more. He move his kisses around Akaashi’s neck until he found his sensitive spot, just above and to the right of his collar bone, where he stopped to bite and suck on the spot. He kept at it until Akaashi had a bright purple hickey on his neck, and was starting to moan. Further encouraged by the sounds being emitted by Akaashi, Tsukishima gently pulled off both Akaashi’s and his own shirt. He kissed all the way down Akaashi’s chest and stomach, leaving faint marks. By the time he reached Akaashi’s pants, the boy was a moaning, crying mess. Just as he was about to take Akaashi’s pants off, he heard the front door slam.  
“OHOHOHO?”  
“OHOHOHOHOO!” He heard the two dimwits downstairs yelling at each other.  
“Fuck my life.” Akaashi complained, pulling his shirt back on, “We’ll finish this later,” He pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips, “Kei.” Akaashi practically skipped out the door, leaving Tsukishima’s face crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Sorry that was kinda short, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
